closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
Closing Logo Group:Policy
Abuse of powers No attacking/insulting users. If you attack any users on the website, you will be BLOCKED automatically. This is a zero tolerance policy, and attacking a user will not be tolerated in this site. CLG Wiki is meant to be a friendly and fun place to be. *Any person or persons giving out threat messages to a moderator or administrator, will be automatically BLOCKED without warning! *Absolutely, and we mean ABSOLUTELY, NO DISCRIMINATION!!! *Any physical or mental disorders (ADHD, autism, etc.) is not a valid excuse for excessive rule-breaking. While we understand the trials that these people deal with, they will be treated the same as everyone else. Don't use the sympathy card with us: we will BLOCK YOU!!! Fake names Do not make a page or link of a company or group that doesn't exist. You are not allowed to make articles or threads for ANY fictitious logo. [http://dreamlogos.wikifoundry.com/ There's already a Wiki for that.]. Any fake articles or media posted here will be deleted immediately. Hackers Don't hack/steal passwords from other accounts. If you are hacked please contact an Administrator. Unrelated images No uploading any illegitimate or non-logo related pictures to the photo section. These include spoof and parody logos and portraits of you and/or your friends and family members. They will be immediately rejected. Only real print stationary and on-screen photo captures of (animated and still) logos and in-credit texts will be accepted. *You are not to add any FBI Warnings, Film Modified screens, Viewer Discretion screens, etc. They are not logos and are considered as bumpers. There is a wiki for the aforementioned bumpers [http://companybumpers.wikifoundry.com/ here]. The Closing Logo Group and its related partners discuss about logos and nothing more. Doing so and they'll get automatically deleted. Spamming and vandalism Do not spam this site (i.e., post advertising for websites that promote money-making scams or show pornography). We have no tolerance whatsoever for spam or vandalism. If you are found vandalizing anything on this site, you will be automatically BLOCKED! That also means no messing with a user's profile. To the Moderators:*1st offense: Warning. *2nd offense: Final warning and demoted to Registered User with a probation. *3rd offense: Blocked from the site! To the Registered Users:*1st offense: Warning. *2nd offense: Final warning. *3rd offense: Blocked from the site! To the Admins:*1st offense: Warning. *2nd offense: 2nd warning and demoted to a "Moderator" with a probation. *3rd offense: Final warning and demoted to a "Registered User" with another probation. *4th offense: Blocked from the site! If you're a writer and have been demoted to a "Registered User", do not ask to be a writer once again. Once you have been demoted, you are on probation for a certain amount of timethe administrator puts you on before your demotion probation is up and will once again promote you back to a writer. However, if you continue to break any one of the rules while you're a registered user on probation or have been re-promoted to a writer, then you're BLOCKED!!!!! Theft and plagiarism No stealing other user's captures and claiming them as your own by adding them in your personal album! If you're caught, you're automatically BLOCKED! This includes watermarked photos, such as those uploaded by Eric S. (a.k.a. "Newave") with watermarks reading "CPvGc80 Video Network" or "CPvGc80 Stock Network" (He will always upload captures of his videos without watermarks as images on this wiki) from certain websites like "Retro Junk" or "RetroStatic" (which always adds watermarks to their videos), or from unregistered video converter/capture software such as "Hypercam", "Total Video Converter", "Moyea", "Bandicam" or "BSR Screen Recorder", among others. If you cannot add a photo for a certain logo without adding one that is not watermarked, then send a message to the person who watermarked the photo to ask them to add a capture of the logo without any watermark. However, we accept watermarked photos captured from television stations or media distributors (example ABC, CBS, NBC, Alpha Video, etc.). *We cannot stop you from making your own logo related site, but we must discourage any blatant plagiarism in that regard as well. Copying pages from this or any site, claiming the pages as your own, and stealing any captures will automatically result in a BLOCK, and the duplicate site being deleted from Wikia. Video uploads When linking a video widget to this site, make sure it does not automatically play when you load the page you embed the video on, mainly due to these auto playing and freezing/crashing the browser thereafter on certain video servers. So please, for the sake of our computer stability, don't put any of those widgets on a page. If you do so: *First time: You get a warning, video gets automatically removed. *Second time: Warning, demotion, video gets removed. *And if you do it again: BLOCKED! *No linking videos of logos that have footage of movies or TV programs. That includes beginning of movies or end of TV series where you have to skip to a certain section to show the logo, due to risk of termination of the user's account, especially those users on YouTube! These can also cause user's browser accounts to either slow down or crash. If possible, download the video and edit it on a movie editing software where it just has the logo. *Do not link any inauthentic videos. We only accept real on-screen video captures of (animated and still) logos and in-credit texts independently if it has the proper logo theme, the(opening/closing) title theme from any television series, TV movie, theatrical feature, documentary, newscaster, or video game, or it's accompanied by an announcer spiel, or it's silent. No remakes allowed! If you do, here are the consequences: *1st offense: Warning. *2nd offense: Final warning and demoted to a "Registered User". User friendly site All CLG related sites are G-Rated sites. If at anytime you've been cursing and if we catch you, you WILL be dealt with! If it continues, you will be BLOCKED! User commentary Do not add any unnecessary comments in the "Edit Note" section when you save your edits. The section is needed for any important new or recent updates for a description page and is NOT a toy! Doing so and if we catch you the first time, you will be warned. Do it again and you'll be demoted to registered user. If we catch you doing it again for the third time, BLOCKED! *3rd offense: Blocked from the site! To the Writers and Up: Do not add personal comments to the articles. That includes scare factors (personal or otherwise), your own side notes, making the articles your own forum and telling people not to upload images or videos on the articles (that even includes locking pages where no one can edit or put up images or videos). The pages here are for logo descriptions, pictures and videos ONLY. If you want to share personal opinions, go to the page, or use the discussion feature. If you disregard this rule, you will receive a warning. If you do it again, you will get another warning and a demotion, and if it continues, you will be BLOCKED! *If you must make a thread about a logo that scares you, do it on your own talk page rather than the logo it is described on or anywhere else. Any thread running afoul of this is at risk of deletion. Page flooding Do not post so many threads on one page all in one day. Above all, no posting threads on logo plastering. Do so, and you'll face the consequences. Mature content Do not add any logo pictures or videos with questionable content. That includes profanity and sexual content. Do so, and you will face the consequences ranging from warnings to demotion to BLOCKING. Toolbars If you have a gaming toolbar, remove it immediately, because they cause bugs and create unknown links that have a number/pound "#" sign. Ignore the warnings and there are consequences! Inappropriate usernames Any user(s) using any profane or any sexually-related name for a user name, will be automatically BLOCKED! Consensus votes Any members lower than the administration level are not allowed to create a discussion or vote to vote out any administrator or a bureaucrat and will be deleted upon sight, then the user will automatically be BLOCKED!!!!. Anyone can sway the discussion to get their way of removing a non-problematic admin and this policy is strict to protect our admins from that. If you see that type of vote open, do not add a vote to it, instead report it to us and we'll cancel it. Impersonating a higher-up To non-mod/administrators: No pretending to be a mod or administrator! That includes telling people not to break rules, threatening to ban members and making your own rules. Only members that are mods or administrators have the authority to do so. Anyone breaking this rule will be automatically BLOCKED!!!!! Disorderly conduct Disruptive behavior of any sort, including as has already been described, is prohibited. That means, among other things, NO FIGHTING! First-time offenders will receive a warning. Repeat offenders will be demoted, if they rank higher than "Registered User" at the time of their second offense, and put on probation. Habitual offenders will be BLOCKED! Sockpuppets Once you create one account, do NOT create a secondary account! Sockpuppets will not be tolerated. A wikia about logos We are not interested in any screen plays, novels, other works of fiction or anything. This is CLG Wikia and it's about film and TV logos and nothing more. False reports Making false reports on real logos or pages will not be tolerated. If we catch you, it's an automatic probation from two weeks to a month. No excuses. Do it again for the second time, andwe will BLOCK YOU!!!' '''If you have been hacked, let us know.' '''Above all, please obey all rules. That is all.' FOR ANY QUESTION(S), CONCERN(S), DOUBT, OR WHATEVER, CONTACT AN ADMINISTRATOR ON THEIR TALK PAGE. Have fun! '- The CLG Wiki Team